herofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Subaru
Natsuki Subaru (ナツキ・スバル) is the main protagonist of the Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. He is a shut-in NEET who is sent to a fantasy world. He officially becomes Emilia's knight following the incident at the Sanctuary. He is voiced by Yusuke Kobayashi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Sean Chiplock in the English version of the anime. Appearance Subaru has short black hair and brown eyes. He is described to have an ordinary look and an evil gaze due to his sanpakugan. He usually wears the tracksuit that he was wearing when he was summoned but other outfits have included the butler's clothes he wore when serving at the Roswaal mansion. Personality While Subaru tends to not read the situations he encounters, ultimately leading him to make irrational decisions, he is loyal to those he holds dear, willing to help them, even if that means taking the thorny path. He has his resolve confirmed through the many situations and circumstances he faces in the fantasy world, originally having been one to always take the 'easy' route. As a shut-in NEET, he is hopeful of the possibilities that being sucked into a new realm brings, but later realizes the realities of the predicament he is in. Eventually, he resolves himself to be faithful and protective of the ones that he cares most about. History Subaru is at a local Japanese convenience store, buying consumer goods. After leaving the store, he somehow ends up in a fantasy world, after the atmosphere around him distorts itself. Confused by the happenings around him, Subaru later recognizes the fact that he has been sucked into the world. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: While he is not a skilled warrior like Reinhard and his other companions, he is shown to have a basic grasp of melee combat and was able to briefly hold his own against Elsa, as well as shown by his aptitude in dodging Felt's swings when confused for an intruder. He also demonstrates strength in holding back the thugs that assailed him. Parkour: During the several months after the incident at the Sanctuary, Subaru learns the basics of parkour from Clindand begins training himself. Equipment: Subaru uses a whip as his main weapon. Like his Parkour, Subaru learned the basics of using it from Clind. Returns by Death (死に戻り Shinimodori): Returns the user to a "save point" after death. It has been suggested multiple times by various people that this ability is connected to the missing Authority of Pride, but nothing has been confirmed. Authority (権能 Ken'nō): Subaru is currently able to use two Authorities, Sloth and Greed. His Returns by Death is also rumored to be an Authority but nothing has been confirmed. Authority of Sloth (怠惰の権能 Taida no Ken'nō): Subaru gained the ability to use the Authority of Sloth after Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti's death * Unseen Hand (見えざる手 Miezaru Te) ** The user can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. Subaru later renames this technique as Invisible Providence (インビジブル・プロヴィデンス Inbijiburu Purovidensu), though he is only able to control one hand and its range is minimal. Yin Magic: Subaru was formerly able to use Yin Magic before his gate collapsed, though he is still able to use it to a certain extent with Beatrice's help by using her as a gate instead. He later comes up with three Yin Magic that he is only able to use with Beatrice. Of the three magic, the third one is still incomplete, and each magic can only be used once per day. * Shamak (シャマク): Shamak enables Subaru to trap his opponent in a area of darkness that confuses their senses. As it was the only magic he could use before his gate collapsed, he used it a number of times, and even came to grow attached to it, calling it "Shamak-san". * E・M・M (エミリアたんマジ女神 Emilia-tan Maji Megami, "Emilia-tan is Seriously a Goddess"): E・M・M is an "absolute defense magic". Beatrice uses Yin Magic to interfere with the time and space around Subaru, and while he can't move during activation, he experiences no interference from outside the barrier. It is similar to the Authority of Greed but doesn't have the same risk, and can be used until mana runs out. * E・M・T (エミリアたんマジ天使 Emilia-tan Maji Tenshi, "Emilia-tan is Seriously an Angel"): E・M・T is an "absolute negation magic". A spherical field several ten meters long with Subaru and Beatrice at the center is created which negates effects from mana within it. Julius remarks that it is useful against mages and those who use mana to assist their techniques. However, the magic only negates the use of mana, and so it has no effect against opponents who fight without it. Patrasche (パトラッシュ): Patrasche is Subaru's black Earth Dragon that he officially received from Crusch for his efforts in the Hakugei battle. It is female and of the Diana species. Despite being of a species known for being feisty, Patrasche is extremely loyal to him, as she is willing to put her life on the line to serve him. Spirit User (精霊使い Seirei Tsukai): Subaru is contracted with the Artificial Spirit Beatrice, though according to her he isn't a true Spirit User. She also has a terrible mana consumption rate and formerly got around his by draining mana from people in the mansion using the library as a medium. As she is an Artificial Spirit, she also has several conditions Subaru is forced to follow: * Subaru cannot form a contract with other Spirits * Beatrice cannot restore mana on her own * Beatrice cannot use the mana in the atmosphere * Beatrice can only drain mana from Subaru Gallery Natsuki Subaru Anime.png 9bfc2bfe0e46c80b6ab3d2a230866e51.jpg Trivia * According to the author, Subaru's birthday is April 1, and his birth flower is a Gypsophila elegans, or annual baby's breath. * In astronomy, "Subaru" is the Japanese name for the constellation Pleiades. Of which, seven stars in the constellation are named after the Seven Sisters, the daughters of Atlas and Pleione in classical mythology. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Liars Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Knights Category:Magic Category:The Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paranoid Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Spouses Category:Parents